Loving Sasuke
by Yourreader
Summary: “Sasuke, kiss me for the first and last time and I will leave you alone…” she offered to him.


A/N- I don't own Naruto. I have a special visitor that wants to have a word with you all. Please be nice.

Hello everyone, I'm Sakura Haruno. I uh I don't want to talk about this but I have to get it out before I bust. No one knows this so please keep it a secret. D-don't tell anyone, please, I beg you. Here is my story…

-

-

"So you're leaving without even telling your friends goodbye." She stared at his slim built body, which had on a blue shirt and khaki cargos, while he stopped at her presence. Her heart clenched at just of the thought of not seeing Sasuke ever again.

The crickets cricked in the night. A bird's angry cries passed in the sky, its wings flapping before it disappeared into the night.

"Go home and sleep," his voice broke through the heavy silence. He didn't even turn around to face her but instead continued walking.

She cupped her mouth with both her hands when a gasp escaped her throat, hiding the sound from him. Maybe- maybe she was just dreaming. This couldn't be real. Sasuke couldn't just leave Konoha. But, there he was in solid skin walking down the road that led out of the Konoha village. "Sasuke! You're-you're going the wrong way!"

"Sorry it must be only you. You should turn around and retake your steps," he told her. "Before you get lost," he added and shoved a hand in his pockets. The other was holding a bag, which he strapped on his shoulder.

She swallowed and opened her mouth. "I-I, I love you!"

He ceased his movements.

She took advantage of that and ran to him but remained behind him. Her head bowed as she looked at the dirty road under her feet. She was so confused. Why was he leaving? Wasn't he happy were he was? Could- could he really betray his friends for power?

"You're annoying, idiot. Why don't you go home and save your energy for tomorrow mission or something?" he spoke so coldly to her.

Was this the really Sasuke? She cried silently without realizing it. Sasuke then again was never nice to anyone. She had thought, since they fought Gaara together, yeah team 7, that they were a team, a team that would always stick together no matter what. "Sasuke, I-I don't understand," she swallowed a lump.

Her hands balled into fists.

A growl came from him. He turned his head to the side as if he was about to shift around to meet her eyes but didn't. "You're wasting my time Sakura. Stop asking stupid questions. You know damn well I wasn't planning on staying in Konoha."

Her eyes widened. That was true. He hadn't made any promises that he was staying with them. He had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with them. But- "Sasuke, I-I can't-" She licked her lips; they had trails of tears on them. They tasted salty. "I mean… remember that day you told me about loneliness. Well, if you leave, I will be lonely."

"I don't recall," he harshly muttered at her.

What did he want to hear? She sniffled, her eyes wandering up to his back. His shirt at the back had the symbol of the Uchiha family. "I need you. Team 7 needs you." She had tried to be strong and not cry but this was too much.

He scoffed next.

She opened her mouth.

"Goodbye Sakura," he mumbled at her and resumed his walk.

"Sasuke, kiss me for the first and last time and I will leave you alone…" she offered to him.

"Keep talking…" This time he turned around to face her and crossed his arms over his chest.

She wondered what he wanted. "I won't tell anyone what happened. I-I won't come after you."

"That's a good enough deal." He disappeared from her sight. For a minute, she thought that he had gone, _for a second_, until dry lips pressed against hers. Her orbs closed instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. She should be very happy about _that _but he was leaving.

Her mouth opened for him, giving his more entrance into hers. Their hot tongues met. They both moaned when an electric shot went through both their bodies.

Sasuke broke the kiss and shimmered away, forever.

She opened her eyes too late. Her mind was busy trying to recollect her thoughts. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. "Sasuke?" She tucked her pink bangs behind her ears.

One thing went through her mind…he was gone.

She laughed and laughed throwing her head back. New tears fell down her forehead sinking into her hair until she flipped her head back to its normal position making some tears to revert and trickle down her cheeks. She dropped on her knees ignoring the fact that she might have bruised her knees after crushing them on the ground like that.

"I-I just made a deal with the devil," she said and bent that her palms rested on the hard ground. Sobs and wails joined later while her body rocked.

-Regret

Sakura and Sasuke

-Secret

I-I shouldn't have made that deal with him. He died in battle with his brother. Maybe-maybe if I had told someone, then-then Sasuke would have been alive right now. We would have fought Itachi together.

I'm so sorry everyone. I-I didn't mean to. In Konoha everyone thought that Sasuke was kidnapped and brainwashed by Orochimaru.

I- I probably should at least tell Naruto the truth.

They were best friends.

Yeah, I will do that. Okay, I kind of feel good even if you all have been quiet listening to me wallow in pity. Thank you.

A/N- Hello there again, thanks for reading and being sensitive with Sakura. Yeah, she will come by again sometime. I don't know yet. She hooked up with Naruto 'yes'.


End file.
